The present invention relates to a line marking means for marking one or more clean line on the absorbent tip of a cotton swab.
Cotton swabs with one or more absorbent tips are commonly used in households for cleaning ears, nose, wounds, small appliances, and for a variety of other applications. The absorbent tip on the cotton swab may be made of cotton, sponge, or any absorbent material. Generally, the absorbent tip is white in color with an elliptical profile and surrounds the cotton swab tube symmetrically.
Various designs exist for differentiating one cotton swab from another. Some designs use different color cotton swab tubes. Generally, the tubes in these designs are made of plastic. Other designs use different color absorbent tips. The color absorbent tips on these designs can only have one color. If more colors are used the colors will blend into each other at their intersections and result in a blur of colors due to the absorbent property of the absorbent tip. Also, the tip may not have any designs such as a simple clean line on it. Many have attempted to mark lines on the absorbent tip and failed. Attempts to mark a clean line on the absorbent tip have resulted in a blurred line that will simply spread into the surrounding material due to the absorbent property of the absorbent tip. Marking a clean line on the absorbent tip of the cotton swab has been virtually impossible.
The present invention is a means for marking one or more clean line on the absorbent tip of a cotton swab which had been virtually impossible to do prior to the present invention. The present invention comprises of a tool with a thin groove wherein at predetermined locations at the bottom of the thin groove, there are channels for directing ink into the thin groove from an ink source. A thin absorbent thread is placed into this thin groove to absorb and distribute the ink thereby allowing controlled distribution of the ink which results in the formation of a clean line when the absorbent tip of a cotton swab is rotated over the thin absorbent thread during the manufacturing of the cotton swab resulting in a clean line marked on the absorbent tip.